Letter to a Masterpiece
by NefertariHime
Summary: I dunno; the rating may be a bit too much... Ah, well. This is a BW thingy, which - hopefully - delves into the psyches of the two most twisted chars. :)


stuff

Letter to a Masterpiece

A lonesome soliloquy for you, hunter? Why not? Yes, yes, read on now; you _know_ who gave you this after all. You guessed as you guessed the password. Who else would choose 'Omicron' as a code to personal exchange? Heheh. You really are quite fun to bait. 

Oh, but that is not why I write you, so unconventionally, in a time of war. Why, I really don't know. Maybe I merely wanted to clarify a few things that even I know not of, so you must forgive me for raving a little. But then again, you'll never forgive me for anything, will you? Not even a tiny bit of indulgement. I'll live, probably to your grand regret. 

An exhilarating fight, our last clash, playmate! And I must say, I am quite pleased with your progress. So much more devilish than before - wonderful, really. You do realise, though, that you cannot win, right? Really, I thought it was quite obvious. To defeat the beast, one must understand the beast. You've yet to understand, Depth Charge. To kill me, you must sympathise with, care for, _become_ the beast; become the beast… you will become the beast, I promise you - only then can my death, sweet glorious death, be gained... 

Ah, yes. You crave my death, as you say, and I can console you with the fact that you're not the only one. Mwahah! But think, hunter, what your life would be when I am gone. 'Avenged,' you say; 'fulfilled,' you say. It would, wouldn't it? Done and empty and lonely. 

Done because, as you say, it would be fulfilled. Nothing more in life. 

Empty, for what would your life be without your hunt, hunter? You _are_ the hunt, and the hunt is _you_! Don't you see? Strip your soul of the chase, of the revenge, of the obsession, and there is nothing. That, dear playmate, is the price of the revenge you so desperately crave. You cannot exist without me... 

Lonely, indeed, for those who tried to be your friends were sharply rebuffed, weren't they? And those you had before - well, at least you can console yourself with the fact that they tasted well; heheheh... 

Ah-ah, calm down now, Depth Charge, before you break the computer. See? I know you so well, hunter. Right now your staring at the screen, mute with fury, barely keeping yourself in check; you want to kill me as always. Didn't I just tell you where it'd leave you? Ah, well; one of your virtues I always admired was your persistence. And ironically enough, it was one of the few virtues that didn't disappear when I told it to. 

Oh, you didn't realise that, old friend? Well, of course I coaxed all that ridiculous honour from you! Stop pretending, hunter, you now very well that it's the truth, don't you? Yes; and now you're standing, optics clenched in painful guilt over what you've done, what you've sacrificed, what you've destroyed - all in the name of revenge; oh, forgive me: _justice_! Was it worth it, hunter? Was it all worth it to hunt down an old friend, a devoted playmate? 

Well, of course I'm devoted. Did you really think I'd go through all this trouble if I didn't truly care? Oh, but Depth Charge, I _do_ care. Are you not my follower, my child, my unfinished _masterpiece_? Oh, yes, we've yet to play our symphonic _Finale_, but when the time comes I know you will not disappoint me. It will be grand, playmate. That is the least I could do. 

To watch you finally give up everything, to become a raving monster, a hideous beast, _me_! Oh, it will be worth it, playmate. And you will, you realise, even if I have to go into extremes. Why else would I so carefully have worked on removing all that nobility, gently fine-tuning you like an instrument - being that I play you with such ease, friend, heh! - teaching you fear and pain and other such glorious feelings. Do you even have any remembrance of the time you were a simple mech instead of my faithful apprentice? When life was normal and without pain? 

I don't... I have been a monster all my life, but what is there to do. No choices to make, no voice to cry out in protest, only shattered dreams, which I'd forgotten about, even as they fell around me, cutting me like the doctors' scalpels never could. Is it the same for you, old friend, or do I suffer this curse alone? 

Ah, but I rant of broken dreams and shattered hope! I must be boring you - or infuriating you. Either way, time draws short, and it is time to end this note to you. A bit too long, but please; forgive me. 

Forgive me... 

Yours in bond   
_**Rampage**_


End file.
